


desperate measures

by yegelsecaller



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-TLJ, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, TROS trailer inspired, feisty rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yegelsecaller/pseuds/yegelsecaller
Summary: “As she rounded the corner, she caught sight of him in a small alcove. She marched up to him and roughly pushed him up against the durasteel wall, her face just inches from his.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren - Relationship, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 147





	desperate measures

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little oneshot inspired by all the new content we've gotten over the past few days (and the Mariana's Trench song "Desperate Measures"). Enjoy - I'd love to know what you think!

“I can't let this go when I got you right where I want you  
I’ve been pushing for this for so long.  
Kiss me just once for luck.  
These are desperate measures now.”

***

Rey stormed through the ship, Force-shoving troopers and blaster shots out of her way as the walked towards where she knew Kylo was waiting. She had been trying to _months_ to open the bond to contact him, to absolutely no avail. Finally, two days ago, he had _blazed_ into her mind, images of an evil far greater than either of them had ever known flashing through her eyes before he had even greeted her. He had tried to apologize, to tell her that he had shut her out from the bond to protect her, but Rey was having none of it. As she rounded the corner, she caught sight of him in a small alcove. She marched up to him and roughly pushed him up against the durasteel wall, her face just inches from his.

Without preamble, she snarled at him. “You will _never_ do that to me again, do you understand?” She breathed heavily through her nose, obviously fighting to keep a hold on her temper. “If we’re going to work together to defeat Palpatine, I need to know that I can trust you. With my life. With everything.”

Kylo looked down at her and nodded, afraid that anything he might say would break the tenuous hold she had on her obvious anger.

She scowled, obviously displeased with his response. “Don’t just nod at me, Kylo Ren. I need to hear you say it. _Say it, Ben.”_

He swallowed and felt her breath on his chin as she leaned further into him. “I promise that I will never shut you out like I did after Crait. I promise that I’m finished with the Dark side. I promise that I will never try to turn you. I promise not to leave you alone again.”

She considered him, her eyes narrowing, then appeared to make a decision.

“Good. Now kiss me in case we never get the chance again.”

“What?” Kylo stammered, sure he had misheard her.

“I said, ‘kiss me.’”

Still stunned, Kylo could do nothing but stare at her as she glowered up at him, as fierce as she had been the first time he saw her on Takodana.

“Oh, kriff this,” she growled, and roughly grabbed him by the neck, pulling his face to hers. Her lips crashed onto his, and she kissed him like a woman starved.

“The bathroom next door,” he managed to say through the onslaught. “Now.”

They turned and hurried down the hall until they reached what appeared to be a bathroom. He pushed her roughly through the door, and as soon as the door had closed, his hands were in her hair, on her hips, they were _everywhere_ and he was kissing her like his life depended on it. Rey didn’t hesitate to chase the kiss as though he was the last person she would ever know. She felt him moan as she nudged his lips apart with her tongue, and all of a sudden, his hands were under her tunic and this was _everything._

“Kylo,” she moaned between kisses, her breath hot on his throat. “We don’t have much time before someone realizes we’re missing.”

“Let them wonder what happened,” he growled as he started to remove her tunic. He pulled her tunic over her head, and giving as good as she got, Rey practically ripped his jacket as she roughly pulled it off. As she broke away from the kiss to finish pulling off his shirt, she ran her hands over his abs and chest. She hummed in appreciation as he made quick work of removing her breast band, taking a few seconds to kiss each breast before moving on.

“Get on the counter,” he said, an order and not a request. Something in his voice made Rey obey, and as she moved backwards, he gripped her hips roughly and bounced her up onto the bathroom counter. Not wasting a second, he started to pull on her leggings until they were halfway down her legs. “Need to taste you,” he murmured as he kissed above her underwear. Rey was practically _dripping_ and he hadn’t done more than kiss her yet. “Wonder what my pretty little Jedi tastes like.” Rey groaned as he pulled her underwear away with his teeth and kissed right above her center.

“Please, Kylo,” she begged, “Need to feel more of you.”

He answered her statement by _sucking_ on her clit, and she found herself writhing and gripping the sides of the counter as pleasure curled in her abdomen. As he lapped at her like a thirsting animal, she felt a _whine_ rip itself from her throat. With a final swipe of his tongue, Kylo began kissing up her thigh as he worked to unzip his own pants. Impatient, Rey pulled him up by his shoulders, pushing his pants down with her foot and simultaneously working to divest him of his black boxer briefs.

“Rey,” he moaned into her lips, “Cyar’ika, I can’t wait to feel how tight you are for me.”

“Then stop teasing me,” Rey exhaled, wrapping her legs around his hips and hooking her ankles together. “Need to feel you now.”

Not wanting to wait any longer, Kylo pulled her hips towards him and started to guide himself in. Rey gasped at the _stretch_ of him, and he stopped, looking at her in question. “Keep going,” she breathed. “Need to feel all of you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, cyar’ika.”

Frustrated, Rey moved her hands from his shoulders to his hips and roughly guided him further in.

“You won’t hurt me.”

Groaning at the sensation of filling her, Kylo started to move against her, the slap of their skin against the countertop filling the small bathroom. “Rey,” he moaned as he started to move faster, “You’re so tight.”

She’d never felt so full in her life, never realized that it could feel _this good._

As they moved together, Rey guided his hand back to her clit, and he started to rub the sensitive mound with his thumb. Rey _whimpered_ , pleasure starting to coil in her belly. Her toes curled as he started to move faster, and she dug her fingernails into his back as he thrust into her as though he was a man starved for touch.

“Want you to come for me, Rey.”

Her body started to tremble beneath him, and before she could answer, she felt her walls clenching around him and pleasure radiating out from her centre like a wave to her toes and fingers. She panted his name as she felt him start to shake, his thrusting rhythm stuttering, and he finished right after her, the two of them falling into each other as pleasure overtook them.

They clutched each other as they came down from their high, their breathing finally starting to even out after a few minutes. Rey let out a satisfied sigh as she unhooked her ankles from behind his back, knowing that they couldn’t stay like this for long before someone noticed they were gone.

Kylo gazed at her, a look of contentment but resoluteness coming over him. “I know you said you wanted to do this in case we die. But I’d really like to do that again.”

“Then let’s not die.”


End file.
